


With You

by Zipsteroo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipsteroo/pseuds/Zipsteroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been bothering Swerve and he thinks no one notices, but what he doesn't know is that he's horribly mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my-lovely-domain on Tumblr. They requested Skids/Swerve for a drabble meme and I felt I should upload it here too. 
> 
> The request was for Skids/Swerve with #14, "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always."

The minibot felt a sob building at the back of his throat but he choked it back, as usual. It shouldn’t bother him as much as it was, as he had slowly gotten used to this sort of stuff, but there was something about today’s events that made Swerve just want to curl up and stop existing all together. But he had to keep up that smile that others had grown to either love or hate.

Though the latter was more common nowadays.

Of course, he had overheard another bot saying some not so positive things about him. That wasn’t anything new, as it happened quite often, but it really seemed to set him over the edge. He was used to hearing this sort of stuff, both from other crew members and himself.

How he was an annoying waste of space.

How no one would care if he just disappeared.

So yeah, nothing new.

Swerve had been so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped once he felt someone touch him. When he saw who it was who had placed their servo on his shoulder, he flashed his signature smile up at him.

“Skids, hey buddy! Sorry I didn’t see ya there, got sorta distracted. But how are ya doing? What can I do for ya? The usual?”

“What you can do for me is tell me what’s troubling you. You doin’ alright, Swervester?”

The minibot’s smile twitched slightly as he struggled to keep it up. He didn’t want to worry his friend, but he also didn’t lie to him… He was probably stuck with keeping up his act for a little while longer.

“Nothin’s wrong, don’t worry about me! Now, how about that drink eh?”

"I’m not buying it. Now what’s going on, really? Don’t tell me it’s something you overheard again…” There was concern in the mech’s voice. He hated it when Swerve was upset and he wanted to do something to help him. Anything.

An aggravated sigh. “Why would you care anyway, huh? The entire crew wants me gone, so why would you think differently?! I’m just a good for nothing wannabe bartender who doesn’t know when to shut his trap!”

His visor dimmed as he looked away from his friend, tears starting to pool around his optics. He didn’t mean to say that to him, it just… slipped out… Now would be a good time to just curl up somewhere and never come out. All he ever did was make things worse and now—

Two strong arms wrapped around the smaller mech, a smile on the theoretician’s face as he leaned over to touch foreheads with the other. His voice came out barely louder than a whisper, but he made sure he could be heard to Swerve and Swerve alone.

“Listen, I… You’re perfect to me. Perfect in every way. You may be incredibly chatty but I love that about you. Your smile never fails to turn a bad day into a good one, and just… I wish others could see you how I do. I wish you could see you how I do. I know you don’t know it, but you’re amazing and incredibly strong and I love you.”

There was silence between the two bots as Skids’ words repeated over and over again in the bartender’s processor. Never before had anyone ever said anything like that to him and he didn’t even know how to react. He wanted to thank the larger mech over and over again but the one time he wanted to talk, he just couldn’t. Instead he just threw his arms around his friend, sobbing freely into his chassis. 

Skids held the other close, smiling softly. “And hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”


End file.
